


Tony adventures

by klaine21eternity (blainesass)



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, M/M, tonys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainesass/pseuds/klaine21eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine let Tracy come to the Tonys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Basically inspired (&written) because of last years tony red carpet, when a small child appeared and i couldn't deal with Darren and Children.  
> Just a short something which I just found in my files and thought why not?  
> Hope you enjoy.

“We can’t just take him to the Tonys, Blaine,” Kurt exasperatedly told his husband. 

The Broadway actors were both invited to the Tony Awards that evening. Blaine even had to host the red carpet beforehand. Unfortunately Tracy’s babysitter had called and told them she was sick and couldn’t come.

“I’ll call them and ask, it’s not like he’s a loud child. He knows how to behave and he still has his tux.”

“I don’t know. Tracy, son, come here. Daddy and Papa have an important question.”

The six year old came running towards his fathers. “What is it?” the child asked.

“Well, you know that the Tony awards are tonight, right?” The child nodded.  
“And Lilly just called and said she is sick.”

Before Kurt could finish explaining what they wanted Tracy interrupted, “Does that mean I get to go? Please say yes, Papa. Daddy, can I, please, please, please?”

Blaine chuckled, “I’ll have to call them and see if it’s okay by them, Tracy, but yes, that’s what we wanted to ask you.”

Tracy immediately ran to his room to pick out some clothes, Kurt following him. In the mean time Blaine picked up his phone to call the responsible people, to see if they could take the child with them, or if they needed to find another last-minute solution.

Luckily for everyone it didn’t seem to bother anyone, seeing as Tracy was still small enough to fit in his fathers lap during the ceremony and, technically, they were allowed to bring a plus one (which they both didn’t).

Tracy was beyond exited to finally get to witness the ceremony live, being told that he was still too young the two previous years.

Seeing as Blaine was a red-carpet host that evening he left earlier than his husband. Neither of them could stop their young child from going with Blaine, though, so he went with his Daddy.

**

Tracy was well behaved during the red carpet, occasionally getting the attention of well-known Broadway stars and enjoying being in the spotlight. The cameramen and Blaine’s Co-Host were enchanted by the well mannered young men as well, so much so, that they decided to do a short interview with him, after the majority of attendees had already entered the building. 

“We have a very special guest here today, this is Tracy Hummel-Anderson,” Laura announced to the cameras, “he is here with his Daddy, Blaine, obviously. Come say hi.”

Tracy stood beside his father and waved. Blaine got down on his knees to be on eye-level with the boy, while Laura crouched down a bit to do the same (but being restricted by her gown).

“This is your very first time at the Tony Awards isn’t it?,” the woman asked him. 

“That’s right. Papa said I was too young, and so did Daddy, but now I’m old enough and plus my babysitter is sick and so I’m here now. This is so cool,” Tracy babbled excitedly.

“I couldn’t agree more!,” Blaine told his son and turned to the cameras “Unfortunately that’s all from the red carpet today, we hope you enjoy the show, which will commence shortly.” 

He smiled for the cameras and Tracy waved. When they got the signal that they weren’t on screen anymore he turned to Tracy and hugged his son “You did great, bud! So well behaved, now lets go inside, huh?”

“Yes!”

**

Inside they quickly found their place, where Kurt already awaited them. “So how was it?” he asked.

Before Blaine could answer Tracy exclaimed, “So cool Papa! I met a whole buncha people, and they all said I was super cute and they loved my tuxedo and Daddy and Ms Laura even interviewed me too! It was super awesome! Can I come next year? Please Daddy, Papa? I was super duper well behaved today! Daddy said so himself. And next year I’ll even be seven so, like, nearly all grown up-“

“Breathe, honey, we’ll see, there’s still a couple of hours left, the actual show hasn’t even started yet. But I can assure you that you’ll get a huge plate of Daddy’s pancakes tomorrow.”

Just then the show started and all three of them quieted down.

**

In the end Blaine ended up carrying a sleeping Tracy out to their waiting car, while Kurt carried the newest addition to the family, Tony the first.


End file.
